Eu Quero Meu Chocolate
by xAkemihime
Summary: "Akemicchi, você vai me dar chocolate?" Era o que Kise sempre perguntava. - Kise x OC - Especial de Valentine's Day.


Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Imai Akemi © Akemihime (vale ressaltar que a Akemi -não sou eu-, só uma personagem que eu criei, com personalidade bem diferente da minha).

Novamente ainda digo que não vi Kuroko no Basuke todo, mas a vontade de escrever foi maior do que eu, além do mais, a história está bem pequena e fofa.

Por fim, resta dizer que é para o desafio proposto no grupo ONS.

* * *

O Valentine's Day estava finalmente chegando, era dali a poucos dias. E com isso, vinha sempre um costume do Japão neste dia, onde as mulheres devem entregar para os amigos, familiares e namorado, chocolates feitos por ela mesma.

- Akemicchi, você vai me dar chocolate, não é? – Kise esboçou um sorriso.

- Não. – O sorriso dele rapidamente se transformou em um bico. Akemi logo tratou de explicar: – Calma, não é nada do que está pensando, eu só não sei cozinhar.

- Ah, mas isso não é problema, você aprende! – Exclamou ele, sem se importar com os dotes culinários da mulher.

Akemi decidiu não discutir. Não adiantaria dizer nada, Kise era cabeça dura demais.

Os dois haviam acabado de sair de uma lanchonete, afinal eles precisavam repor suas energias depois dos treinos intensos de basquete.

Akemi pôde sentir os olhares nada contentes sobre si, enquanto caminhava com Kise com suas mãos entrelaçadas. Desde que os dois começaram a namorar, ficou assim. As garotas que viviam rodeando o loiro, já não o faziam mais quando ele estava em sua presença, Akemi sabia amedrontar quando fosse preciso. Não que ela fosse ciumenta, apenas não suportava estar ao lado de Kise e rodeada também pelo seu fanclub.

- Akemicchi.

- Uhn?

- Me dá chocolate! – Akemi suspirou. Ia ser uma longa semana.

E realmente foi. Com o passar dos dias, a cada vez que se encontrava com Kise, ele lhe perguntava se ela faria chocolate para ele naquela data que estava por vir. A morena sempre lhe negava, ou às vezes ignorava, ou dependendo de seu humor, gritava para ele parar de falar sempre sobre aquilo.

Enfim, e depois de tudo, finalmente o tão esperado dia chegou.

Akemi assistia o treino do time masculino de basquete do Kaijo, calmamente, no segundo andar do ginásio, como era de costume. Mas dessa vez não estava lá apenas para apreciar as técnicas que os jogadores utilizavam para tentar aprender algo, nem nada do tipo. Estava apenas esperando o treino terminar para assim poder se encontrar com Kise, os dois haviam combinado de sair, como era de costume sempre depois do Kaijo.

- Ah, Akemicchi! – Ouviu o loiro gritar do andar de baixo, na quadra. Ele havia acabado de avistá-la lá encima, acenando empolgado para ela, isso até seu técnico (e Kasamatsu) ralhar com ele, para voltar a se concentrar em seu treino.

Mas não demorou muito para acabar. O time todo se dirigiu para o vestiário, a fim de se trocar e preparar para ir embora depois daquele longo dia.

- Cadê meu chocolate, Akemicchi? – Foi o que Kise perguntou assim que se encontrou com ela, enquanto ambos já se encaminhavam juntos para fora do Kaijo.

- Eu disse que não sei cozinhar, Kise. – Disse ela, suspirando. – Além disso, você já ganhou milhares de chocolates, esqueceu? – Quando a morena estava chegando naquele dia para o colégio, ao longe havia avistado uma cabeleira loira rodeado de suas várias fãs, que lhe entregavam montes e montes de chocolate e declarações de amor.

- Ah Akemicchi, não seja má comigo! Você sabe que eu quero é o seu chocolate! – Choramingou ele, fazendo bico.

Akemi riu, quebrando sua postura até então séria. Kise sabia ser bem dramático quando queria.

- Tá legal. – Disse finalmente, quando pararam no ponto de ônibus. Akemi abriu a mochila e retirou de lá um singelo embrulho, contendo o tão esperado doce.

Os olhos de Kise brilharam ao ver o chocolate, pegando rapidamente das mãos da morena e abrindo sem nenhum pudor a embalagem.

Akemi apenas ficou observando enquanto ele colocava o pequeno chocolate inteiro na boca, sentindo aquele doce sabor... E se esforçando para não fazer uma careta ou cuspir tudo. Bem que ela havia avisado que não sabia cozinhar.

- E então, gostou? – Perguntou, tentando prender o riso com as caras e bocas que o menino fazia a sua frente.

- C-Claro! Está uma delícia! – Ele se esforçou para dizer, enquanto fazia o possível para empurrar o chocolate pela garganta adentro.

- Você é péssimo contando mentiras, Kise. – Ela disse, sorrindo. – E eu te avisei que não sabia cozinhar nada, ninguém mandou você insistir. – Deu de ombros, sem se importar. Afinal, foi ele quem quis assim.

Akemi ficou esperando a próxima reação de Kise, olhando-o curiosa. Até que por fim ele simplesmente se limitou a dizer:

- Pelo menos você me deu chocolate!

* * *

Reviews são muito bem vindos, obrigada :D


End file.
